Of Snakes and Slytherins
by Junebert
Summary: Crookshanks has passed away, and Hermione wants a new pet. And her boyfriend decides to pay. It's basically just fluff. Dramione Oneshot!


A/N: I know I should be updating Overrated...but I just got a new laptop, and I haven't had time to transfer my documents yet. So, I decided to write this cute oneshot. I know, it's not the strongest example of my writing, but I'm in a fluff kind of mood, so this is what you get! :) I hope you like it. **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter AT ALL!**

Of Snakes and Slytherins

"Malfoy, come _on_!" Hermione said, dragging her boyfriend down the sidewalk.

"I don't understand why you won't let me take you to an actual pet shop," Draco rolled his silver eyes, a smirk on his lips.

"This _is_ an actual pet shop."

"You know what I mean."

"I've explained it to you at least four times. And to think, you think you're more intelligent than me..." Hermione tucked a brown curl behind her ear, looking at her boyfriend in frustration.

"Fifth time's the charm," He smiled sweetly. She could see through it.

"If I explain it one more time will you stop complaining?" She stopped walking, crossing her arms.

"Possibly. If I were you I would take the chance."

"Okay, so, Crookshanks passed on three months ago, and I decided last week that I need a new pet. I don't want another magical pet or anything related to it. I would just like a nice, normal pet."

"Well, that sounds boring," He said simply.

"It's what I'm doing. And you are the one who agreed to coming. So, come on, it's gonna close soon," She started down towards the store, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling it as hard as she could.

They finally made it to the pet shop with an hour to browse. Draco was still bored, fake yawning every time Hermione looked his way.

"Wait, muggles have snakes?" Draco sprinted towards the tanks in the back filled with the serpents, Hermione left standing by the fish.

"Malfoy!" She ran after him, trying to ignore the strange looks from the employees and other customers.

"What?" He asked when she was standing next to him, his hands on the snake tank in amazement.

"You can't say stuff like muggles that loud! What if someone heard you or something?" Hermione whispered, glancing around the store warily.

"So what if they heard me? They would just think I'm an American using 'slang'" He responded, still staring at the reptiles in fascination. _Figures, a Slytherin would like the snakes_ Hermione thought.

"Malfoy..." She sighed, walking towards the cats, while Draco reluctantly followed.

The cats all purred and meowed when they Hermione walked by, but as soon as Draco went in front of the cage they would immediately stop. She got a kick out of it.

"Are you sure you can handle having another cat?" Draco asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She silently shook her head, and they moved on to the dogs.

They were basically all puppies, and yipped and howled in the same pattern the cats did, stopping when Draco got near. Hermione didn't feel any strong connection like she had with Crookshanks, so she went over the the hamsters and gerbils.

"Oh, look at this little guy!" Hermione squealed, pointing at an rather large, orange hamster. She put her finger up to the glass, and the hamster started sniffing it.

"No. No more gingers for you," Draco instructed, and Hermione silently giggled, and he smiled, remembering the first time he had made her laugh. Other than the time he asked her out.

"Fine...oh! Look at that one!" She turned to the next clear cage, and cooed at the small, gray hamster with a white puffball for a tail. "She's _so _cute!"

"You want a _hamster_?" He asked her, looking very skeptical. She just nodded, and he sighed. "Granger, you are turning into a hufflepuff."

She just glared at him, her hand still pressed up to the glass.

"Fine, I'll get you the hamster."

He went up to the register and asked the woman how much the hamster was, and she informed Draco that it was twenty dollars.

"What are-"

"Come with me for a moment, honey," Hermione quickly interrupted, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the counter.

"Honey? In the entire two years we've been dating you have _never_ called me anything but Malfoy," He reminded her.

"Just let me talk to her, okay? Since you know next to nothing about muggle currency," Hermione quickly whispered and walked back up to the worker.

"So, the hamster is twenty dollars? Do you accept credit?" She asked nicely, and the woman nodded, pointing at the sign with the credit cards they accept.

"Malfoy, please give me your credit card."

"My what?"

"The plastic card I gave you this morning," She whispered quickly, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold card.

"Here you go," Hermione handed the card to the woman, and she swiped it on the computer, and went to get the hamster.

"It's so complicated..." Draco mumbled, and Hermione just laughed.

She came back with a card board case, which was obviously holding the hamster.

"Oh wait! I need a cage! Could you please fetch one for me?" She looked at Draco with pleading eyes, and he quickly nodded, immediately melting.

He got the that part of the store, and saw at least seven different models of cages. He grabbed the first one he saw, a two story cage with a ton of stuff included, like tubes, a water bottle, a food dish, and a small package of wood chippings.

He rushed back to the counter and gave the box to the employee. She smiled at the choice, as if her pride and joy was seeing this hamster cage. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Okay, here you go, and I hope you enjoy your new pet!" She waved them goodbye, and they left the store.

"You know, I think you should've gotten the snake..."


End file.
